Breaking Trust
by MegaBig Fish
Summary: Walter White decides to romance Johnny Test to gain access to his sister's lab in order to make his Meth Empire. Will Walt succeed in using Johnny or will he fail and break his trust?
1. Swiggity Swancer, I Have Cancer

**"Gatorade me, bitch!" - Dukey, probably**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day back from winter break. Walter White sat at his desk, trying to prepare his lesson plan in order to distract himself. "How many months was it? Six, at the most. Half a year until you kick the bucket." Those thoughts constantly replayed in his head. The lung cancer put a limit on his life.

"Mr. White?"

Walter looked up. One of his students, Johnny, had knocked at the door. "The lab report is due on Wednesday, right?"

Silence.

"Uh, Mi-"

"Y-yes," Walter said, remembering where he was. "Due Wednesday."  
Johnny smiled, gave a thumbs up, and took a seat.

"Can I help you?" Walter asked.

"Nah, I'm just waiting until class starts. And since I'm in your first period, I thought 'why not', ya know?"

Walter said nothing. He looked over his lesson plans. He did not want to continue the conversation, especially when he can't think straight.

"During winter break, my sisters Mary and Susan made a teleporter that took me to the Bahamas. Me and Dukey had a blast. Sure, we had to beat a few bad guys, but the day was saved! We also had pork chops for dinner that night, too!"

"Test, I don't want to hear your nonsense stor-" White remembered that Johnny's sisters were award-winning geniuses. The invention actually sounded plausible. "I mean, how, err, where did your sisters make that teleporter?"

Johnny seemed a little nervous, like maybe he was saying things that he shouldn't. Maybe from fear of sounding crazy, but Mr. White had actually believed his story. He could actually tell him the shenanigans his sisters put him through.

"In our house. Actually, the attic. My sisters don't really hide the fact they have a lab to our family, but they won't let me in there."

Walter liked where this was going. He had actually been coming up with a plan to make crystal meth in order to pay for hospital bills. Jesse Pinkman was originally going to be his partner, but if he could just pull around a few heartstrings, he could get access to a full lab easily.

"Now Johnny, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Walter said, "but you actually failed the last test."

"Uh, but I'm sure that-"

"I'm actually pretty concerned for your grades in this class. Now, would me giving you private tutoring lessons at your house sound like a crazy idea?"

Actually, pretty crazy, Johnny thought. But if his grades were really as bad as Mr. White was implying, he might as well take the free tutoring. "Yeah, sure!"

"Excellent. Would your sisters be fine with us using their lab for the experiments?"


	2. Swiggity Swab, We got the Lab

**Chapter 2**

"_I fucked Ted." - _Skyler White

The school day was over. After gathering his belongings, Walter stood on top of a desk and retrieved his second cell phone that was hidden amongst one of the ceiling tiles. Only one new message.

"Yo."

Jesse Pinkman had texted him. Walter closed his phone, not sure how to reply. "Hey, I got a new lab, so I don't need you anymore. Sorry about the confusion. Have a great life, hopefully." No, that would probably just make the situation worse. Walter worked hard to find Jesse and convince him to go through his get-rich-quick scheme.

He looked around. Walter would just reply later. It was almost time to go to Johnny's house. He chuckled. It was a lot easier than he expected it to be. Maybe there really was someone up there looking after him.

* * *

Johnny knocked on his sisters' door. He was at least completely sure that Mary and Susan would laugh in his face and tell him no. Although, it's for a good cause. They wouldn't let their baby brother fail a class, would they?

Yeah, probably.

Mary and Susan opened the door. "Yes?"

Johnny let out a nervous chuckle. "H-hi. Nice weather we're having right?"

They narrowed their eyes. Susan had started to close the door.

"Uh, wait! Wait! Look, I'm failing my chemistry class and my teacher offered to help me. He asked if we could use your lab for the experiment."

They glanced at each other, and then back at Johnny. "Why don't you just use the school's science lab?"

Johnny hadn't thought of that. Why didn't they just use the school's science lab? It seemed a lot easier than having to use his sisters' lab. Well, Mr. White was bound to be on his way, and the lab was probably locked already. Maybe he could use pity to get access to the lab.

"Well, Mr. White has cancer! It could be one of his dying wishes. You know, to use a super cool lab to teach a dumb kid. Yeah, you know? Could be. I believe it."

Mary and Susan sighed. How could they possibly deny a dying man a wish? His sisters were mean, but they weren't completely heartless.

"We'll go spy on Gil." They swooned. They left the door open and stepped out.

Johnny was about to do his happy dance.

"Don't do anything stupid. We'll know."

He continued his happy dance. Dukey walked by and saw Johnny doing the stupid dance. "What happened?"  
Before Johnny was able to answer, the doorbell rang. "It's nothing special! I gotta go answer the door!" Johnny ran down the stairs and Dukey followed. Johnny opened the door, and Mr. White stood there with a bouquet of flowers. What… the absolute hell?

Walter saw that his advance was met with confusion. Shit. He thought giving him flowers would work right off the bat. Then again, Walter didn't even know if Johnny rolled that way. It seemed pretty ridiculous now that he thought of it.

"We need them for the experiment." Walter blurted. "And since, its almost February, I thought 'Why not roses?'."

"Oh ok."

He entered the house. "Well, Johnny, are we ready to experiment?" He winked.


	3. Swiggity Swog, There's a Dog

**Chapter 3**

"Look at that sky, Malcolm. Just think. Somewhere out there, all those stars and planets, there might be at this very moment a space dad who just got kicked out of his space trailer, who's looking down on us. Or would it be up at us? Or maybe sideways?" - Hal

The lab was nothing like Walter pictured it. Teleporters? Machines with millions of buttons on them? Where were the flasks? The Bunsen burners? All of the technology was great, but Walter was going to make crystal meth, not the Deathstar. Regardless, after some searching, he found a spot in the lab where he could make it.

Johnny kept staring at the flowers Mr. White left on a machine. It was an arrangement with different red and white flowers, and it was beautiful to look at. But, what was up with Mr. White anyway? Johnny knew the flowers were for an experiment that they were going to do, but the materials that he gathered looked like they had nothing to do with them. Was Mr. White really flirting with Johnny by giving him those flowers?

Yeah, probably.

It was extremely creepy, Johnny thought. But he didn't mind it as much as he thought he was going to. And really, the man has terminal lung cancer anyway, and Johnny is pretty darn cute. Johnny figured he'd just take the compliment and try not to do anything that would make Mr. White think that he has feelings for him. He was just his chemistry teacher, they didn't actually have chemistry together.

"Alright. Are we ready to get started?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good." Walter led Johnny in the "experiment". Johnny was amazed with the crystals, and Walter was pleased. He hoped the Johnny was dumb enough not to realize that it was meth and just some ordinary crystal. So far, so good.

After a few hours, they were done with the creation. Walter started putting the crystals into plastic bags when suddenly a loud thud was heard on the opposite side of the door. It was followed by barking and clawing.

"What the fu-"

"Dukey?" Johnny opened the door, and an aggressive Dukey ran into the lab to bark at the crystals.

"Dukey? What's going on, what's with all of the anger?"

"YO! What the heck is this?! I'm pretty sure my doggy nose is smelling some crystal up in this joint!"  
Walter froze. He didn't think that their dog was smart enough to know that they were making drugs, and it never crossed his mind that the damn mutt can _talk. _His plan was ruined.

"Calm down, Dukey. It's just some cool blue kinda crystal. We're just conducting an experiment, its not like we're actually going to make drugs. Mr. White wouldn't do that, right?"

"R-right. It's actually just a mixture of different chemicals all heated together at different temperatures to…" Mr. White was splurting out whatever sounded science-y to the dog. He was still in shock that he had to explain his actions… to a dog.

Dukey was still tense, and Johnny pulled out a dog treat and lead him down the hall and into his room.

"I don't trust this guy, Johnny."  
"It's okay, Dukey." He shut the door to his room before the dog could react. He also locked it from the outside just in case. He returned back to the lab. Mr. White was holding the flowers.

"I'm sorry that the experiment lasted a lot longer than I thought. How about I treat you to a nice dinner?"

Johnny hesitated. He was hungry, but he was starting to get suspicious of his chemistry teacher. It sounded like he was being asked out on a date. He looked away, and his stomach grumbled.

Walter smiled. "Just to an In-and-Out Burger? Is that alright with you? Nothing too expensive."

"Sure, why not." Johnny shrugged. "Thanks, Mr. White."  
Walter laughed. "Oh Johnny, Mr. White was my father. Call me Walter."


	4. Swiggity Swurger, Let's Get Burgers

**"Wild card, bitches!" - Charlie, King of the Rats**

"What's your favorite movie, Johnny?"

And there they were at the In-and-Out Burger. They had already gotten their food, and they were sitting at a booth. Now it was time for the awkward getting-to-know-you part of the date.

"Gotta say Ghostbusters."  
Walter laughed. "It's a classic, I prefer the Monty Python movies myself."

Johnny chuckled a little. He didn't really have any questions for Mr. White, this was awkward enough situation already; he wasn't going to lighten the mood by asking what his favorite weather is.

"And who's your favorite author?"

Johnny waited a little before he answered. "R.L. Stine."

"Uh, who?"

"The dude who wrote the Goosebumps books. I liked them a lot."

"Oh." What was Walter expecting? Johnny wasn't the type to just spew quotations from Ernest Hemingway or recite Sylvia Plath's poetry. He was still a kid practically, he liked kid things. Like Walt Jr. Oh God, what if his son found out that he took one of his classmates out to a burger place? He looked around. There were no teenagers around, so they were in the clear.

Johnny finished his burger already. Walt wasn't even halfway finished with his. He noticed that his date looked bored. Walt rummaged his brain for something interesting to tell Johnny, maybe something pop culture or some fun fact about science.

"How did your dog start talking?"

"Uh… It was an experiment my sisters did. They thought it would be cool to have a talking dog."

"Seems like he can get in the way sometimes, doesn't he?"  
Johnny seemed a little hurt by that question. "He's my best friend. Sure, he can be tough to handle, but he's only looking out for me."

Damn. Maybe insulting his date's dog wasn't the best decision. But who's that attached to their dogs anyway?

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. Its just that I've never seen a talking dog before. Anyway, I should be dropping you off already."

"Mr. White, err, Walt, you didn't finish your burger though."

"It's the cancer, Johnny. I can't eat like I used to."

Johnny felt bad about that. He should've known that. In order to make up for it, he walked near Walter to his car. Mr. White's car was pretty old, it didn't even seem like the cool vintage cars that other people wish they could drive. It was just old.

"Yo!"

They heard a voice shout at them. Walter turned around and immediately turned away.

"Mr. White! Why didn't you text me, yo!"

Walter closed his eyes. Shit, out of all the places that he could've chosen. Why did Jesse show up at In-and-Out Burger? Could he even afford this place?

Johnny looked at Jesse and then turned back to Walt. "Who's this guy, Walter? One of your old students?"

Walter smiled. "Yes, from a very long time ago. He's my mentee, I promised him that I would help him out with a recommendation for graduate school. I never did get back to him about that."

Graduate school? Johnny looked at Jesse. College must be easy then.

"Mr. White. Stop ignoring me. Answer me, yo!"

Walter started laughing. "Come on, Johnny!" He got into the car and put turned on the engine. Johnny soon followed and got in the passenger seat.

Walter sped away from the burger joint, and kept his speed when he entered the highway.

"Mr. White! Can you please slow down? I like fast things, but I don't like having my life in danger."

Walter was still laughing. "Don't worry, Johnny! I wouldn't kill someone as precious to me as you!"

Johnny blushed. "What the fuck? Precious? He seriously thinks that I'm precious. Me? His student? This is so messed up!" He thought.

Little did Johnny know, that Walter didn't mean 'precious' in an endearing way. He meant it in the "You're a part of my scheme, and it wouldn't work if I lost you" way. But he got Johnny to be a little flustered on the way back home. Maybe he would get a goodnight kiss when he

dropped Johnny off.

He pulled up to the Test's curb. "Well today was fun, wasn't it? I'll see you in class tomorrow. Don't forget to do your homework!" Walt leaned in his cheek towards Johnny.

"Uh, yeah. Bye, Mr. White." He left the car.

Walter sat there in disbelief. He pounded on his steering wheel. "I bought him a burger, that greedy son of a-!" Now, now. He took a deep sigh. Getting upset wasn't going to fix anything. He needed to warm Johnny up to him even more than he had originally planned. And Walt certainly wasn't going to let Johnny's shyness risk his multi-million-dollar plan.


End file.
